Megan Cruz
Megan Cruz is a character who appears in Big Hero 6: The Series. She is a young girl who is also the daughter of San Fransokyo's head of police, Chief Cruz. Background Megan's father lived in San Fransokyo during his childhood but moved away. Years later, he moved back in with Megan when she is 14 years old. She attends high school classes that include photography and foreign language. At some point, Megan's father became the chief of police, which led to him becoming overly cautious of his daughter that he once sent out the entire police force to search for her when Megan came home seven minutes late once due to the commute. Appearance Megan is an adolescent girl with dark-tan skin, thick eyebrows, brown hair, and light brown eyes and is around the same height as Hiro. She has long bangs and wears her hair in a short upright ponytail. Megan wears a white-green striped shirt with a black green-cuffed hoodie, blue capris, and navy sneakers with tan-white tongues. She also wears a green clip to the side of her hair. At the dance, Megan wears a blue sleeveless dress with a light blue top and a lighter stripe at the waist. She wears heels and a hairclip as before, both sharing the same color as the top. She also wears a gold necklace. Personality Megan has an engaging and upbeat nature. Like Hiro, she comes across as awkward in forced conversations. Yet events outside of these situations depict her in her more dynamic light: someone who is understanding, thoughtful and encouraging the best for people. She was able to befriend Hiro (especially because of their similar situations) and included Hiro in recreational activities to help him feel better, as shown when she went with Hiro to her school dance in order to give Hiro the experience of being a normal teenager. Megan can be aggravated by her father's overbearing and protective instincts, though she nonetheless loves him. She has a sense of humor and a tendency towards quips and sarcasm, but are light-hearted rather than derisive. As a journalist, Megan is dedicated when it comes to pinning down the truth. She is quite deductive and observant, having noted there had to be a connection between Big Hero 6 and Krei Tech since that was where Big Hero 6 first appeared. Powers and Abilities Equipment *'Flexible Display Technology Bodysuit:' Hiro gifted her a ninja-like bodysuit to infiltrate the SFPD Station in order to get more information about the Buddy Guardians. She later used it herself to follow her father across the city whilst being invisible. History Feeling that Hiro Hamada needs social interaction among his age group, his Aunt Cass, an old friend of Megan's father, invites Megan to Lucky Cat Café to meet him. Megan is introduced to Hiro by Cass, who quickly encourages the two to start conversing. Initially, the two have a stiff, awkward conversation until Hiro introduces Megan to his healthcare robot Baymax. Megan is stimulated about the robot and the two begin to hit it off, but constant interruptions by Baymax and Cass in the background embarrass Hiro. Noticing this, the teenagers decide to head to Joe's Diner for privacy. At the diner, Hiro and Megan exchange their experiences and interests, with Megan mentioning her father's overprotectiveness. But as Megan talks about her hobbies, Hiro realizes that outside of his internship and school (and being a superhero, which he keeps secret from Megan), he has no activities of his own. Megan advises Hiro that working without free time is not healthy and suggests they go see a movie sometime until Hiro suddenly receives a text from Go Go. He leaves Megan to meet the team at SFIT claiming he is attending a study group. That evening, back at Lucky Cat Café, Hiro helps Megan with algebra homework, during which Hiro admits that he graduated from high school early and never had much experience of being a high school student. Megan suggests Hiro come to her school's dance, which Hiro accepts. Megan arrives at the Hamada residence to pick up Hiro just as Aunt Cass takes a picture of the two together, much to Hiro's embarrassment. Hiro and Megan attend to the dance where Megan encourages Hiro to dance with her and enjoy himself, which he does until Hiro notices High Voltage in attendance. Hiro secretly alerts his team in advance and Big Hero 6 arrives shortly after. High Voltage performs a song establishing their reformation, but after the song, they transform into eel-like mutants and start causing havoc among the scene. Hiro gets Megan out but runs back to support his team. After the fight, Hiro (who changes to his regular clothes) meets back up with Megan outside when the police arrive seconds later, among them being Chief Cruz. Megan introduces Hiro to her father, and Hiro learns that Chief Cruz detests superheroes, dismissing them as meddlesome vigilantes. Sometime later, Megan calls Hiro while he and his friends are at the café. She tells him that she wants to figure out the secret identities of Big Hero 6, shocking Hiro and his friends. Hiro visits her later at home and tries to convince her to stop her research. But Hiro is not able to. Especially because her father supports her. Later, while Big Hero 6 saves a runaway cable car, Megan appears and holes them with questions. They are able to escape and Fred steals her memory card. The same evening, Megan suddenly appears in Hiro's garage almost busting Hiro and Baymax working on their equipment. She begs Hiro to help her with some footage from a surveillance camera. Hiro reluctantly does while Megan is distraught by Baymax. In shock, Hiro realizes that Megan's footage shows Fred changing into his superhero alter-ego. Hiro deletes most of the video and renders it into a worse quality, so as to be unusable. The next day, Hiro visits Megan at home again where she was able to locate Big Hero 6 to three locations: the Lucky Cat, SFIT, and Krei Tech. Megan's father congratulates her and takes a photo of her works. Later, she and Hiro are at Joe's Diner again talking about her research. Hiro still tries to convince her to stop her research before he is lured away by Fred for a meeting. Megan gets suspicious. Back at home, she is able to find a connection between Krei and Momakase. She goes to Krei Tech to talk to Krei but he refuses to answer. Megan is about to leave mad when she passes a funny photo of Hiro on the 'Employee of the month wall' and takes a photo of it. The next day she goes to Professor Granville and asks her to. Granville denies to tell her anything but Megan is sure that it was a good day. Back at home, Megan adds Granville to her conspiracy wall. Her father shows up and Megan steals his smartphone his father used during his interrogation withGallaghanProfessor Callaghan. She listens to the record and learns about the fire at SFIT and the death of Hiro's brother. She adds Tadashi to her wall. After she finds all connections she finally realizes that all traces lead to Hiro. After that, she heads to Lucky Cat Café again and wants to confront Hiro. The latter then receives a text from Go Go to come to Krei Tech and leaves with Baymax, leaving Megan grumbling over their abrupt departure. Later that day, she confronts Hiro in the garage. First, he tries to leave but she finally reveals that she knows that he is part of Big Hero 6. She is mad that Hiro lied to her and threatens to tell her father. Hiro apologizes and offers her to let her shadow them, to show her that the city needs Big Hero 6. She accepts and is taken to their lair where the others are pretty shocked that she knows about their identities. After forcing Hiro to take her with them on a mission, she receives a helmet and joins them on their mission to capture a thief named Sirque. After Sirque escapes, Megan finds the devices, which Hiro deduces that Sirque uses them to create her portals. After figuring out that these portals might explode and cause city-wide destruction, she wants to tell her father again. But Hiro once again tells her that the police won't be able to stop her. After another encounter with Sirque, Megan witnesses Hiro following her through the portal. Following the villainess' escape, Megan is with the rest of Big Hero 6 and relieved that Hiro is fine. Soon, her father and some other cops arrive at the scene, and Megan tells them that Big Hero 6 stopped what could have been a huge explosion and that the team got away long ago. The next day, she publishes her article titled 'Why Big Hero 6 identities should remain secret,' to the relief of the team members. Several days later, Megan is with her father when he picks up Cass for dinner and stays with Hiro and Baymax at Lucky Cat Cafe. She asks Hiro about their 'friendship', which Baymax recognizes as 'romantic attraction'. When Baymax is about to mention the 'romance' between Hiro and Megan, both teens stop him before he can finish. Suddenly Cass arrives home and tells them about Diego leaving to catch a 'Lizard Vigilante'. Both realize that she is talking about Fred and Megan goes with Cass, to let Hiro leave to save him, whispering 'good luck' to him before she leaves. Trivia *Her birthday is April 19. Appearances Gallery Screenshots Something's Fishy 5.jpg Something's Fishy 6.jpg Something's Fishy 9.jpg Something's Fishy 16.jpg Something's Fishy 17.jpg Something's Fishy 18.jpg Hiro meets back up with Megan.jpeg Something's FIshy 2.jpg Megan call.jpg|Megan calls Hiro Megan's research.jpg Megan conspiracy wall.jpg Cookies.jpg|Chief Cruz offers cookies to Megan and Hiro Megan Go Go.jpg|Megan photographs Go Go (Go Go: "So Megan's here.") Megan photographs Hiro.jpg|Megan photographs Superhero Hiro and Baymax (Hiro: "Sorry. Gotta go.") Megan Wasabi and Honey.jpg|Megan grumbling over Hiro and Baymax evading her Let's roll.jpg|(Honey Lemon: "Let's roll.") Wasabi and Honey Lemon escape from Megan Megan Fred.jpg|"Excuse me, what is your real name? Why did you become a superhero?" Megan questions Fred... Fred vanishes.jpg|...but Fred vanishes before Megan can get any answers Megan hoodie.jpg|"Super Sleuth Megan Cruz managed to get security footage of Big Hero 6." Please.jpg|"Please?" Hiro and Megan at Joe's Diner.jpg|Hiro and Megan at Joe's Diner MeganHTV.jpg Dead end.jpg HiroMegan2.jpg Team Meeting.jpg HiroMegan3.jpg Moma-crazy.jpg|Megan adds Momakase and Krei to her conspiration board Megan working.jpg Megan on laptop.jpg|Megan researching ties between Krei and Big Hero 6 Megan Krei Tech.jpg|Megan interviews Alistair Krei at Krei Tech Krei refuses to answer.jpg Two sundaes ASAP.jpg Was that them.jpg Employees of the month.jpg|A distraught walks along the "Employee of the Month" board... Unpaid Empolyee of the month.jpg|...then spots a photo of Hiro on the board... Megan phone.jpg|...and snaps a photo of Hiro's photo "Way to go, Hiro." Granville and Megan.jpg Megan grin.jpg Granville photographed.jpg|Megan photographs Granville Megan questions.jpg We're done here.jpg Good Day.jpg Chief and Megan.jpg Cruzphone.jpg|Megan plots to take her father's phone Megan hat.jpg|"Sorry, Dad. I'll return it by morning." Megan at night.jpg|Megan listens to an interview between her father and Robert Callaghan Callaghan pinned photo.jpg|Megan pins Callaghan's mugshot to her conspiration board Megan pin.jpg Hiro pictures.jpg Megan photo.jpg Chief goes to work.jpg|Chief Cruz: "Home for dinner?" Love you.jpg|"Definitely. Love you!" Megan enters.jpg|Megan comes to Lucky Cat Cafe Megan and Hiro Lucky Cat.jpg|"Hey, Hiro." Megan interrupts Hiro's meal Study group.jpg|"Your study group?" (Hiro: "Yeah, you know, always studying. As a group.") Angry Megan.jpg|Megan grumbling over Hiro and Baymax leaving abruptly Megan calls Hiro.jpg|Megan calls Hiro (only for Hiro to decline the call) Hiro unplugs screen.jpg|Megan: "Sirque?" Hiro: "Megan!" Hiro hastily unplugs his computer monitor upon Megan's arrival MeganPE.jpg|Megan suspicious I know who BH6 is.jpg|Hiro surprised when Megan finds out who Big Hero 6 is Megan and Hiro argue.jpg|Megan: "Maybe that's a good thing!" Hiro: "No, it's not." HQ gate.jpg|Hiro leads Megan to Big Hero 6 Headquarters Roddy meets Megan.jpg Rookie move.jpg Megan not happy.jpg Megan and Fred.jpg Pulling Hiro.jpg Megan's report.jpg Megan and Hiro fly.jpg|Megan flying on Baymax behind Hiro Megan Hiro 2.jpg Flight reflection.jpg|Megan seeing her reflection on skyscraper glass Hiro and Megan smile.jpg I'm going in.jpg Megan jelly.jpg Au revoir.jpg Bunny Megan.jpg Don't do that again.jpg Megan finds something.jpg|"Wait, what are these?" BH6 and Megan.jpg The portal.jpg Abigail photo.jpg Megan and Go Go.jpg Want a jelly bean.jpg|Fred: "Do you want a jelly bean?" Not yet.jpg Hiro new tech.jpg Hiro hovers.jpg Flying out of control.jpg Not coordinating.jpg|Baymax (to Hiro): "Your thrusters are not coordinating properly." Play baby Hiro.jpg|Fred (to Baymax): "Aww, you're playing Baby Hiro? Can I be the baby next?" I have concerns.jpg|Baymax: "I have concerns." SFPD robots.jpg|Megan visible in the "G" of "BURGER" Hang back.jpg|Hiro: "Okay, hang back. We don't want the police to see us." Back through there.jpg|Honey Lemon: "Go Go's right, Hiro. You'd have to travel back through there." Honey Megan.jpg The only way.jpg|Hiro: "This is the only way." Ready.jpg BH6 Sirque.jpg|Sirque: "Big Hero 6! You enjoying the show?" No applause.jpg BH6 look down.jpg Megan worried.jpg|"Hiro..." Megan worried for Hiro, who has gone into the portal BH6Megan.jpg Hiro hugs Megan.jpg Someone has to help.jpg|Go Go: "Someone has to help." Chief finds Megan.jpg|Chief Cruz: "Megan? What are you doing here? What happened?" They disappeared.jpg|"I...I don't know. They just disappeared." Megan's article.jpg|Megan's article on Big Hero 6 is published Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females